1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of encoding and decoding an audio signal, and an apparatus for encoding and decoding an audio signal. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for time-frequency transforming frames of an audio signal by applying a first window, a second window, and a third window to the frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art apparatuses for encoding audio, having high sound quality, use a time-frequency transform method. The time-frequency transform method of the related art is a method of encoding coefficients, obtained by transforming an input audio signal to a frequency space, using a transform method, such as a modified discrete cosine transform (MDCT).
The time-frequency transform of the related art uses a signal in a frequency domain, which is easier to encode than a signal in a time domain. Since a window shape applied to an audio signal is closely related to a frequency resolution, the window shape should be properly selected.